1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a container for storing and transporting an object, and more particularly, to a carrier tray and a method for manufacturing thereof for storing and transporting an electronic component.
2. Related Art
Generally speaking, a carrier tray is utilized for the storage and transportation of a finished product or a semi-finished product of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel in conventional technology. Moreover, in order to save the needed space for storing and transporting the finished product or the semi-finished product, these carrier trays all have a stacked structure for being overlapped with each other. In detail, when these carrier trays are overlapped with each other, a sidewall of an upper carrier tray is mounted on a top plate of a lower carrier tray to form a containing room together. The containing room is used for containing the finished product or the semi-finished product of the LCD panel and protecting the finished product or the semi-finished product from damage during storage or transportation.
In general, a thermoplastic plastic film is provided to be deformed into a carrier tray by hot pressing. However, during manufacturing of the carrier tray, because of the problem of a mold removal, the included angle between the sidewall and the top plate would be restricted, which leads to a poor whole structural strength of the carrier trays overlapped with each other. If the whole structural strength of the conventional carrier trays overlapped with each other is poor, the problem that the upper carrier bumps into the panel on the lower carrier tray may be occurred during the storage or transportation of the panel. Based on the above-mentioned problem, how to improve a method for manufacturing the carrier tray to advance the whole structural strength of the carrier trays overlapped with each other is important.